


In Which The Moonlight Was Soft

by mossnrocks



Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [6]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because a previous comment pointed it out, Cottagecore, Enola Holmes' love languages are acts of service and physical touch, Enola SO isn't, Enola and I agree that 'Tewks' is the closest thing we're going to get to a good nickname, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-noncomforming Enola, Genderqueer Enola, Guess who's backkkk, JUST, Maybe - Freeform, Non-binary Enola, Ok housekeeping tags done, Other, Tewks is a morning person, Tewks is ace and I stand by that, Tewks is touch starved, Tewks' love language is words of affirmation, This is set somewhere after canon, and I am nothing if not a people pleaser, bc ONE person asked me to do more, coincidentally, did i look up what the love languages are just for this, there's tea again, this is just them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: Time has slowed to a halt for Tewks and Enola, tucked away as they are in their cottage in the woods. They live in a state of domestic bliss that is rarely interrupted by any sort of argument or break in the normalcy. Enola has even learned to cook from a friend! There is not much else except a loving home.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	In Which The Moonlight Was Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unadulterated indulgence and fluff. Also, that one commenter that asked me to do this-- this is bc you reminded me of a hyperfixiation bud, hope you enjoy. :)

The morning came as it often did-- with no regard for how Enola felt about it. They rolled over and groaned, hiding their face from the horrid golden light. They could hear Tewks rattling around in the kitchen, probably putting on a kettle already so Enola would thank him. A sleepy smile spread across their face as they thought about Tewks cooking. Enola rolled over once more and fell to the floor with a thump. 

"Enola?!" Tewks called out from the kitchen. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine!" Enola said back. "Just waking up!" 

They could hear Tewksbury chuckling, and the dopey smile stayed firm on their face. They pulled themself to the basin so they could wash their face, and they stared at it in the mirror. Turning so they may look at the side, twisting this way and that-- 

"Yes, I believe I will wear a dress today." They whispered. They tied up their hair and set to getting dressed. 

* * *

Tewksbury liked waking up early. Back when he had lived with his mother and other family, he had woken early to slip away more easily, but now it was because it was so entertaining to see Enola drag themself out of bed and up into the normally presentable person they were. He turned at the sound of them at the door and smiled. Enola had a comb held loosely in one of their hands, and the other one was trying to button their waistcoat that they had slung over a dress that Tewks recognized as his. 

"Morning, La." He said. Enola grumbled something back that _sounded_ like 'yeah yeah morning _',_ but one could never be sure with them in the mornings. He served them their tea and sat down beside them. Without words, the two leaned against each other. Tewks' head slid into the crook of Enola's neck, and Enola's hand, now free of its comb, found his. He squeezed it slightly, and Enola's thumb swiped over his once. 

This was love, Tewks thought idly as Enola sipped their tea. Yeah, this was what he wanted to be doing with his life. 

"Mph," Enola muttered as they finished their cup. "Okay, I'm awake. The day can begin now." 

"Good morning, then." 

"Indeed. Any physical labour needed today, Tewks?" 

"The fence needs some sprucing up-- and can you pick up some flour from Lou?" 

"Mm. Yes, I can. Anything else?" 

"No, I don't think so." Tewksbury pecked the top of Enola's head and was reminded of why they had a comb. "Do you want me to brush your hair? You've let it get a tad worse than usual." 

Enola grumbled, but they passed him the comb, and therefore he began on the worst of the knots. 

* * *

Enola spent the morning working on the white picket fence around Tewks' garden. They cleared the path and made sure that the labels they had made were still clean. Finally, around ten minutes to eleven, they had finished. The garden was about as sparkling as a garden could get. Now-- Enola had to go pick up some flour from Lou, the miller. 

"Tewks?" They popped their head into the cottage's kitchen window. He was sitting at the table, working on yet another sewing project. Enola admired how pretty he looked as he bent over the tiny, neat stitches. He was amazingly useful, really. Initially, they had thought he was useless-- but Tewks was just competent at things Enola wasn't. They loved him for it, really. 

"Yes?" 

"Will you make me a sandwich before I go to Lou's?" Tewks grinned, and it was almost blinding. "Thank youuuu." 

Tewks crafted it lovingly and then pressed it into their hands. He kissed their forehead. 

"I love you, you're the best." 

Tewksbury blushed crimson as Enola ran away with the sandwich in hand. 

* * *

They ate supper on the lawn again, curled against each other. Enola loved how they were like puzzle pieces, ones that just clicked together. Doing something that Enola had admittedly once privately mocked, they fed each other bites of food. 

"Oh my _god_ , Tewks," Enola said, hoisting themself up using his shoulder. "We really are that annoying couple!" 

He wiped his fingers on his trousers and brushed their hair back. 

"Is... is that a bad thing?" 

"No! Of course not!" Enola turned and kissed his temple. "Of course not. Just laughing at myself, really." 

"Of course." Tewks smiled into their shoulder as they started combing their fingers through his hair. Returning the favour from earlier, he mused. 

"Mm." They were both tired now, and they stood slowly, still technically wrapped around each other. Stumbling like a couple of drunks (who happened to be very deeply in love), they made their way to the bedroom. Enola collapsed first and rolled over to make room for Tewks, who was taking off his shirt. 

"Hurry up, I'm cold." 

"Coming, coming." 

Tewks laid down beside Enola, and then they were right back to snuggling. Enola glanced over at Tewks' face, which had just been caught in a sliver of moonlight that had slipped through the curtains. It fell across his features in a way that seemed like softer silver sunlight, casting his eyes as merry, twinkling things. His lips were curved in a gentle smile, and his nose was-- well, his nose was perfect. Enola kissed it. 

"Love you." They whispered. 

"Love you, too," Tewks whispered back, rubbing Enola's back. "So. So much." 

"mmph." They said, burrowing into his neck. "Really do." 

The moonlight fell so softy upon them, as though it were just another blanket. All was well, all was good. They fell into sleep as they often did-- quickly and lovingly. 


End file.
